Bella or Lacelot
by ShadowKitty896
Summary: Ten Years after they Left, Edwards off the wagon and Bella isn't the same anymore. This is a simple small One-Shot that could turn into a full Fanfiction if it gets enough attention. Not an Edward/Bella and will never be.


**A/n Quick Random one-shot that I may or may not turn into a story, it depends on the Reviews and Favourites.**

Ten years, ten years since we had last seen or heard from Bella Swan, Alice had a vision of her jumping off a cliff but nothing after that, she went to a Forks to check on Charlie and help with her Memorial. Edward had found out and went to Volterra to end his life, the Cullens went after him and stopped him but had to stand in front of the Kings who somehow knew that Isabella Swan was alive, he showed us a picture of her walking out of the water wearing the same clothes from Alice's vision, another Photo showed her shaking someone's hand and then getting into a car with the man.

The Kings never reviled what they knew, only that they were pardoned for there crimes, but warned not to do it again.

That was ten years ago, the family hasn't truly been the same, Carlisle works more, Esme is always cleaning or changing things around. Rose, though obvious for her feelings to the human did worry about what happened to her. Emmett doesn't crack as many jokes, missing the girl that was the closet thing to a sister he had. Jasper remained as always but did seem more down, apparently Bella had strong positive emotions that always made the Empath feel better. As for Alice, she hasn't gone out to shop in a long while, mainly buying things off the internet.

But Edward, he was the worst. Sixth months after Volterra he found another singer, and in fear of betraying Bella he drained the girl dry and hasn't touched a drop of animal blood since, completely off the Wagon. The rest of his family find him once a year to try and talk him out of his second rebellious stage but nothing worked.

They were on there ninth attempt, nine and a half years since Bella went missing, ten years since they had seen her.

"His in London" Alice said with a faraway look.

"I guess we're going to London then" Carlisle said

"Why?" Rose asked "it's obvious he doesn't want help"

"But he will, his done this before. We did the same thing and in the end he came back to us" Esme explained.

"Let's go" Emmett pumped and ran to pack a bag, everyone laughed and followed suit.

"Haven't been to London before" Jasper said with a shrug and copied everyone else.

* * *

"Lancelot, we have an assignment for you" Arthur said.

The female agent sat down at the table and pulled her glasses of her pocket and placing them on.

"As you know we work along side the Volturi and many other organisations of groups. They sent us this in hopes that you will be able to help"

She looked up at the mirror which doubled as a monitor for those with glasses.

"Edward Cullen, Birth name Edward Anthony Masen, born 1901, died 1918"

"Sir, Why is he on our radar?" She asked

"He started drinking human blood nine years ago, his feedings have become more noticeable. They want him contained, and now his in London it's the perfect time" he said.

"What's my plan of attack, Sir?"

"You'll be taking Gwen with you, she's a mythic blood"

"Are you sure Sir?"

"Yes, you leave immediately. His last feeding was near the Eye, so try looking for clues there" he said turning the screen off. Lancelot removed her glasses and tucked them in her pocket.

She walked down to her room and changed into her Kingsman attire which contained a light beige suit, Black and Tan boots and her hair pinned back and out of the way, she pulled her watch on and grabbed her gun and umbrella.

When she left the room Gwen was waiting for her. Gwen is a mythic blood, there the ultimate Vampire Blood Bag. They smell spectacular, they never run out of blood and there immune to venom. As long as Edward didn't rip her head off she should be fine.

"There injected me with the vampire sedative, let's just hope his hungry.

* * *

Edward stayed in his perch on top of one of the many homes, he was waiting patiently for the perfect victim to have. He had been there all day and though he fed yesterday his thirst was startling.

He took a deep breath and his mouth filled with Venom, this particular human smelled extra potent, more so then Bella. The human with bright blond hair was walking so casually with her phone against her ear.

He jumped down into the alleyway and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, he waited till she was halfway passed and then he groaned.

The human stopped in her tracks and turned to the noise "are you okay mate?" She called out.

He didn't reply just groaned and slumped to the ground "I'll call you back Lance" she said into the phone before running over to the fallen male.

"Hey, wants wrong, should I call an Ambulance, Police maybe?" She asked but before she could talk more she was pinned to the ground with teeth sinking into her neck. She screamed until her mouth was covered with his hand as he continued to drink.

"Edward!" Esme? He pulled his teeth out and looked up at his surrogate family with confusion "what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up nudging the body which didn't move.

"Why do you think we're here Edward, to talk to you about coming back man" Emmett said as he looked at the blonde girl with sadness, wondering what would have happened if Carlisle had never saved Rose.

"I don't want to go with you guys, I'm fi-" and then he stumbled slightly.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked confused

Edward raised his hand and rubbed at his closed red eyes as the alleyway and the Cullens started to spin in his vision.

"I don't feel good" he admitted as he slumped against the wall and sat down.

"I can't see… I can't hear any of your minds" he said panicking, he hit the ground he put to him but cried out in pain while leaving no mark in the ground.

"That's the sedative at work" a new voice said, it came from a lady in her late twenties, her shoes made barley a noise on the ground as she approached the Cullens.

"First your balance vanishes, you feel dizzy, your powers become blocked and your sight and strength just vanishes lilac that" she said with a click.

The Cullens looked at the smartly dressed lady wearing glasses and carrying an umbrella. She leaned down and grabbed the blondes hand who woke up instantly and stood up, the brunette pulled out a hankie and handed it to the blonde who started cleaning her neck.

"You should be more Careful about what you eat Edward, no everyone's blood is as clean as my own"

Edward took a sharp breath… "Bella?"

"Correct" she said and took his hand to help him up only to cuff his wrists together. "The Volturi say your killing are becoming to noticeable, they want you contained"

"You work for the Volturi!" Carlisle yelled, Bella looked to them with less interest

"Absolutely not, my organisation and there's just work closely on some missions. You know, they scratch our backs and we catch rouge vampires every now and then… Also, don't call me Bella, that's not my name while I'm at work… It's Lancelot" she started leading Edward and Gwen to a nearby Car where Percival stepped out to help them in.

"Who do you work for then?" Jasper asked, Bella looked to Percival who nodded.

She turned around "I'm sure a few of you have heard of us, an organisation that runs in London with only twelve main members at anytime, named after the Knights of the Roundtable… If you need more clues then that Carlisle then you need your memory checked" she winked at them before sliding into the car which instantly drove off. Carlisle stood shocked for a moment before saying one word.

"Kingsman"


End file.
